I Love and Lust for you
by Nightshade2917
Summary: Kaldur comes to hang out at Roy's apartment. On that particular night, Roy felt a little horny and decided to make the night a little more spicy and hot for his lover. The two have been dating for about two months now in their relationship, but Kaldur wasn't expecting it to be like this. Will he be able to handle his first time? [Koy smut one-shot fanfiction story]


Hey, guys. I just want to start off by saying that this is a story for a friend of mine as a birthday gift for her. So, happy birthday puzzlemistress! I hope you enjoy reading this oneshot I've made for you. And I hope everyone else who stumbles upon this fanfic enjoys reading it as well. :) Note that this is my first ever official smut fiction, so I know it's not going to be good. This is also my first gay smut fic I've written, so I apologize in advance if I mess up a few things ^n^; Also, the characters might be OOC because it's been a long time since I watched the first season of Young Justice and I need to catch up and maybe also rewatch the episodes. Anyway, enjoy everybody and go check out puzzlemistress' stories, they're amazing! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

A sharp knock sounded at Roy's door to his apartment. "Coming!" yelled Roy from the kitchen as he strolled right towards his door. He unlocked the bolt and opened it to reveal Kaldur standing in the doorway.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Kaldur asked Roy.

"Great since you've arrived," Roy replied while leaning against the doorway staring at his lover.

Kaldur smirked at Roy's flirt before rolling his eyes. "Can I come in now or are you just going to stand there and flirt at me all day?"

Roy laughed before he playfully said, "Maybe. I just can't help myself from flirting with the hottest Atlantian that I fell so deeply in love with." Roy arched his eyebrows for emphasis while grinning a dopey lovesick smile.

Kaldur blushed, pushed passed Roy, and muttered, "Oh shut up. I'm not that attractive." He then walked to the couch and put his duffle bag next to it before sitting down.

Roy blinked at what his boyfriend just said. "Not attractive?" he asked in shock. "Ugh, have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? You are totally attractive. I'm surprised you haven't been attacked by man-hungry girls wanting to eat you alive because of your strong muscular body, sharp beautiful silver-green eyes, and…" He stopped himself from going any further as to not get Kaldur all shocked about what he was going to say. Instead, he cleared his throat as a small blush formed on his cheeks as he said, "Anyway, you get my point. You should never doubt about how gorgeously beautiful you are to me, Kal."

Kaldur stared at Roy in awe at what he said about him. He couldn't help but smile at the goof he fell in love with for the past two months since they finally admitted that they were attracted to each other. Before he could say anything, Roy started to speak again.

"How about we watch a movie."

"Okay, but I'm going to pick the genre this time since you have poor choices in 'good' movies."

"Hey! I thought you would like that movie since it was about your home. I didn't know that you would hate what they thought about Atlantis and its people."

"Well, you thought wrong. They were inaccurate about a lot of things they explained in the movie about my civilization and my people." Kaldur crossed his arms over his chest.

Roy walked over, sat next to him, and replied, "I said I was sorry, Kal."

"I know, you didn't know how I would react to the film and was only trying to make me less homesick," he said.

"No hard feelings?" Roy asked.

"No hard feelings," Kaldur replied as the two leaned in for a short passionate kiss on the lips.

Roy broke away from the kiss to say, "I'll go get the goods. Want anything to drink?"

"Water's just fine," Kaldur replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back," he said as he gave Kaldur a short peck on the lips before disappearing into the kitchen.

Kaldur waited patiently on the couch as Roy took a couple of trips to get everything ready for the movie Kaldur was going to pick out for them to watch. Every junk food imagine was laid out on the coffee table in front of the couch. From pizza to chips to popcorn to sugary sweets and everything in between. Kaldur only chuckled at his boyfriend's junk food buffet.

"And for the man who wants something healthy and nutritious," Roy started to say. "A platter of veggies, crackers, cheese, and dip." He placed the plate of healthy snacks in front of Kaldur.

Kaldur smiled and thanked Roy, who gave him a wink in reply before saying, "I'm always thinking about ya, Kal." He rolled his eyes at Roy's flirt. After the two settled into their spots on the couch, Kaldur turned on the T.V. and selected a movie for them to watch.

As the movie played on screen, Roy would occasionally glance at Kaldur to just get a few glimpses of how hot and attractive he is. He couldn't help but pull the most cliche move of stretching his arms out before wrapping one of them around Kaldur. Kaldur shook his head before a small smile spread across his lips. He then looked back at Roy before leaning in closer towards him and laying his head on his chest. Roy was shocked for a moment before smirking in victory at the move he made on him.

The movie was almost over and it was at the part where it showed a couple having sex. Kaldur's face started to turn scarlet in embarrassment at witnessing such displays of the couple's performance to each other. Their moans, gasps, and thrusts for sweet enjoyable pleasure filled his ears making him uncomfortable, especially near his boyfriend since they never had sex in their relationship yet. Kaldur cleared his throat and made an excuse to go to the bathroom.

"Want me to pause the movie for you?" Roy asked.

"No, you go ahead and keep watching it while I go use your bathroom to take a leek," Kaldur said as he got up to use the bathroom.

"TMI, Kal," Roy said to him as he sat there alone on the couch to continue watching the sex scene without him. The couple continued fucking each other as Roy muttered in annoyance, "Jeez, watching these two getting at it with one another is getting me excited. God damn you movie directors and your drive to have sex scenes like this one in a romantic movie." His blush darkened even more before he had enough and grabbed the remote to fast forward past the sex scene. Once he was past the scene to them just sleeping on the bed, he resumed the film while he waited for his boyfriend to come out of the bathroom.

Kaldur returned and sat down next to Roy. "What took you so long? T thought you had to piss?"

"I had to take a shit too," he replied.

"Where you shitting diamonds or something because you took forever. I was worried you fell in the toilet or something," Roy replied.

Kaldur elbowed him in the ribs. "If I was, then we'd be rich. Now, let's just watch the rest of this movie."

Roy rolled his eyes before he nodded in agreement. They both finished watching the movie before they both started to clean up the mess they made. Once that was done, Kaldur then asked Roy a question, "Hey Roy."

"Yeah?" Roy called back from the kitchen while washing the dishes in the sink.

"Is it alright with you if I take a shower?"

Roy stopped washing the plate and placed it on the drying rack. "Yeah sure. I don't mind," he replied to Kaldur.

"Cool. Thanks," Kaldur said as he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. He turned on the hot water, stripped down, and went in under the spouting water.

Little did he know, Roy had dirty thoughts of Kaldur taking a shower. He imagined him being butt naked under the steamy hot water while blushing bashfully and calling him out for staring. Another thought was of Kaldur asking him if he likes what he sees. Roy stopped washing the plate. "Damn it! Why am I having all of these horny as fuck thoughts of my boyfriend being naked in the shower? Crap, this is making me want to fuck his brains out right now." He blushed as he felt his dick become a bit hard at the thought of thrusting Kaldur's ass. His breath hitched. "God Roy, calm down your hormones. You know he isn't ready for this step yet. Hell, we're both virgins and never had sex before." He started to breathe in and out slowly to calm himself down which seemed to work.

Then, he heard it. The shower stopped running. Kaldur climbed out of the tub and dried himself off. He opened the bathroom door and walked out towards Roy's bedroom when he realized something. He forgot his bag from the living room next to the couch. "Crap. I forgot to put my bag in Roy's room." Usually, Roy and Kaldur would sleep on the same bed and cuddle each other while they sleep whenever they are sleeping over for the night hence why he brought a bag with him just in case. "Roy," he called out.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Can you go grab my bag and bring it to the bedroom for me please?"

There were several seconds of silence before he heard Roy reply in an uncertain tone, "Yeah sure. Be there in a sec."

Kaldur nodded to himself as he stood in the bedroom that was lit by the light of the moon. He walked near to the window to peer outside to see what's going on. Meanwhile, Roy put away the last of the dishes as he went back into the living room to grab Kaldur's back. "There's no need to worry. It's just going to be a quick in and out even if I have to cover my eyes to avoid seeing him naked or at least half naked in my room." Once he had the bag in hand, he bravely walked into the bedroom and said, "Here's your bag Kal…" he stopped speaking when he accidentally looked up at his half-naked boyfriend.

Kaldur looked hot and unbelievably attractive under the soft gentle rays of the moon. His stature was bold and vigilant. The stern yet calm look on his face radiated with prowess. His muscles tightened before they relaxed back again. Roy's eyes scanned Kaldur's gorgeous ripped body with lustful desire. This time, Roy couldn't hold in his horny lust filled thoughts of him and Kaldur having sex right now. He loudly dropped the bag, took off his shirt, and rushed behind Kaldur.

"Roy? You o-Oh!~" Kaldur started to ask when he felt his boyfriend hug him possessively yet still lovingly behind his back. Roy's fingers started to trace their way around Kaldur's smooth warm skin. He felt his hot breath against the nape of his neck, which made his spine tingle and shiver in delight. Roy breathed in Kaldur's sweet scent while his hands still traced his skin. His fingertips would trail every six-pack of his bulky hard muscles before they traveled south to more sensitive areas.

This action made Kaldur gasped. Heat formed on his cheeks as he shakily asked, "R-Roy? What are you d-doing?"

Roy breathed in before he breathed out slowly, which sounded like he purred in a sexually exciting way, as he replied, "I've been feeling a bit horny lately, Kal."

Kaldur just stood there while Roy still made his cool fingertips trailing his flesh.

"I think it's time that we start having sex together. Tonight," Roy said while dipping his face and rubbing it against Kaldur's neck and gills.

"S-sex? T-tonIGHT!~" Kaldur said before he gasped out loud in shock when he felt something hard rub against his butt. He held in a whimper as a deep rosey colored blush bloomed on his face.

"I know we just started to 'official' date, but it feels like we've been together for years rather than just for a few months," Roy said as he planted light butterfly kissed along Kaldur's neck and gills. Kaldur just closed his eyes and sighed as a quiet almost inaudible moan escaped his wet lips.

Roy closed his eyes too and sighed while pressing against his lover's back and holding him tighter in his arms. "I-I don't know how long I can hold in my horniness and _need_ to fuck the shit out of you. I don't want to force this on you because it's yours as well as my first time…"

"Okay," Kaldur whispered but Roy didn't hear it at first.

"I'm such a lustful greedy fuck that's only looking for someone to fuck with and…." he paused before he asked, "What did you say?"

Kaldur sighed. "I said okay."

Roy was shocked. He blinked for a second before he asked, "A-are you sure? You know I could just go and fuck…"

"I'm sure," Kaldur interrupted. Then he turned around so that they were face to face with each other. Kaldur stared into Roy's eyes as Roy did the same to him. "I'm hella nervous about having sex since I've never done this before and I know it's going to hurt a lot. But..." he said before saying with a small smile, "I'm willing to lose my virginity if I'm going to make love with the man I fell head over heels for since the moment we had an intimate spark start to burn between us in our relationship."

Roy sighed in relief that he wasn't forcing anything on Kaldur. A soft smile formed on his lips. "I'm glad, though, I have just this one question. Who's going to be top and who's going to be bottom?" he asked as his smile turned into a devious smirk. His fingers playfully traced circles on his chest while his other hand placed a firm grip on his butt and squeezed it.

Kaldur's breath hitched when Roy squeezed his butt. He then chuckled as he purred out, "I guess we'll have to fight it out on the bed."

Roy laughed as he replied, "I like it when you're feisty with me." He rawred at him like a cat before Kaldur wrapped one hand around Roy's waist while the other raked through his soft red hair. Roy wrapped both of his arms around Kaldur's neck as they both leaned in and kissed each other passionately.

Their soft tender kisses later became rougher and sloppier when Roy started to press his tongue into Kaldur's mouth. They battled out their dominance for a while now, neither wanted to give into the other. That's when Roy had a sneaky idea. He pressed his hard member in rhythmic thrusts against Kaldur's making him gasp and moan out in pleasure. This made Roy seize control as he explored his lover's mouth with hunger and lust in his blue eyes.

Kaldur moaned while he closed his eyes as Roy tasted him. Little did they both realize was that they were at the edge of the bed until Kaldur tripped. They both let out a surprised gasp as they landed on the soft mattress. Roy was on top of Kaldur as he pinned him on the nice fluffy red bed sheet. Both of them were gasping for cool air to fill their lungs after the heated make-out session. They were like this for a moment before Kaldur said in between pants of air, "Looks like you're going to be on top this time."

Roy gave him a sly grin. "Looks like it." Then he leaned down to give Kaldur a gentle kiss on the lips before making his way to his gills and neck area. Kaldur would gasp and moan at all of the kisses and occasional bites on his sensitive gills and neck. Every time Roy would tease him by lightly biting his neck, Kaldur would give out sharp 'Awhuhawws~' in absolute pleasure. This made Roy smile as he continued the treatment all the way down Kaldur's strong chest and abdomen until he was at Kaldur's waist area. He stopped before looking up at his lover as if to ask if he should dare continue.

The Atlantian gave him a short nod in reply. Roy smirked as he swiftly tore away the towel that was covering his precious jewels. He stared in amazement and excitement at how big, thick, and long his penis was. He was in a deep trance before he was snapped out of it by Kaldur's unusually timid voice.

"Is-is it big?" he asked.

Roy looked back at Kaldur with wide eyes. "Big? It's huge! God Kal, I did not know you have such a ginormous dick. Fuck I'm going to enjoy pleasuring the shit out of ya," he paused for a moment to add in, "and maybe even getting a piece of that action inside me if ya know what I'm saying." He started to tease Kaldur by rubbing his dick with Kaldur's cock.

"GOD damn it, Roy!" Kaldur yelled in pleasure and anger as he bucked his hips. "Just get the fuck on with it already."

Roy laughed for a minute. "Oh I'm going to fuck, but it's going to be painfully slow for you, love." He leaned in as his hard member poked Kaldur's again as he said, "I want to pleasure you and enjoy what I'm about to do to you."

Before Kaldur could say anything, he gave out a loud groan when Roy grabbed his erected penis and started to pump it up and down in rhythm from long slow intervals to short fast motions. The fast pumps of his thick manhood that Roy was doing to him made him grunt, groan, and moan out in pleasure as his grip on the sheets grew tighter and tighter in his hold. Heavy quick pants escaped his lips as he closed his eyes shut. The rosy blush on his cheeks darkened in color and burned hot against his skin. His head bent back on the mattress as he arched his back and started to buck while giving out a low moaning sound. "CRAHHH~P! I THINK I'm GonAh~ CUUUUMM!" Kaldur shouted out in pleasure.

A series of chuckles came from Roy as he enjoyed torturing his partner like this. "Well, I'm not gonna let you yet," he said with an evil grin plastered on his face. Semen seeped and spilled out from Kaldur's rock hard dick. He knew that he was close to his orgasm, so he leaned closer to the head of the penis and started to lick.

"Roy, what are you doin- F-FUUAHHK!~" Kaldur cried out. Roy continued to lick the head before he opened his mouth to take in the whole thing as much as he could while trying not to trigger his gag reflex. Kaldur screamed in pure bliss as he muttered things in his native tongue at how amazing his dick felt inside Roy's mouth. Roy smirked as he bobbed his head in rhythm while Kaldur thrust into his mouth and grunted. Then Kaldur finally reached his climax. "Ooo~OOO~AhahAHH! ROOOYY!~" he roared out his lover's name as he expelled his hot seeds into Roy's mouth.

He swallowed it down as he removed his mouth away from Kaldur's cock. Roy licked his lips as he said in a seductive tone, "Mmm your cum tastes so good, Kal~."

Kaldur couldn't say anything in reply since he was so tired and exhausted from ejaculating his semen into his lover's mouth. He flopped down on the bed, breathed in and out hot pants of air, and closed his tired eyes. The peaceful shut-eye was interrupted by a zipper being unzipped. Kaldur shot up into a slightly laid-back sitting position to see Roy taking off his pants and then was about to remove his boxers. "What are you doing?" Kaldur asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Roy said while removing his underwear to reveal his erected dick sticking out. Kaldur couldn't turn his eyes away from his boyfriend's dick. It was nice and hard as well as thick and ready to be thrust into something. Kaldur could only gawk in awe and blush at what his mate was going to do. "Like what you see boo~?" he asked while rubbing his length to make himself shiver in the excitement of fucking Kaldur in the anus.

"Fuck Roy," Kaldur said before adding, "Would you stop dicking around with your dick?"

He laughed before rebutting with a sly grin, "I didn't know that Robin's name became my penis' nickname."

Kaldur was dead silent for a moment. Then he growled in frustration at what he realized what happened. "Oh my God Roy! That must be the worst thing to have ever come out of that dirty mouth of yours."

Roy laughed. "Well, to make that bad joke up to you, would you like to know what my cock feels like in your anus?" He gave him a toothy grin that radiated with lust and desire to be inside him.

Kaldur didn't say anything as a pitiful whimper of want escaped his lips. Then he nodded his head in reply so that Roy could get on with it now and not torment him with this waiting.

"Very well then," he said before saying, "I suggest you get on your hands and knees for this one."

Kaldur could only nod as he did what Roy told him to do. He got up and moved in the middle of the bed and got on all fours.

"This is going to hurt a hell of a lot, so you know."

"I know, just don't hurt me too much, okay," Kaldur replied nervously while blushing.

Roy kissed his hot cheeks and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry. I want to take it slow at first so that you can adjust before you can experience the full-on pleasure of this lovemaking I'm gonna do to you, Kal."

"Thank you," Kaldur replied as he felt Roy's gentle kisses on his neck before they disappeared and was replaced by a slight pain stinging his anus. Then the slight pain became full-blown unbearable as he cried out in pain. Tears stung his eyes as he and Roy waited for him to get adjusted to it. In the meantime, Roy planted light tender kisses all over him around his gills, neck, and parts of his back.

Once Kaldur was adjusted to Roy's penis being inside him, he nodded for Roy to move. Roy started to thrust slowly in and out of Kaldur to make him give out small moans of pleasure. After a while, he started to pick up the pace and began to thrust harder and faster. "Awwahww~" Kaldur would cry out as Roy grunted in response to thrust even more into his lover.

"Oooo~ Harder, Harder Roooyah~" Kaldur would call out. In response, Roy would thrust harder and faster just to hear Kaldur call out his name in thrill and pleasure. He continued to thrust into Kaldur like nothing else mattered now. Roy went faster and further into Kaldur's anus as they both called out, grunted, and moaned sweet nothingness to the other while at the same time pumping Kaldur's erected cock at the same pace.

"Did I ever tell you that you must have landed in a pile of sugar because you got yourself a fucking sweet ass, Kal?" Roy shouted over his partner's cries of bliss.

"Oo~Only for the millionth tiIIMme already~!" Kaldur replied back.

"Gahaha! I'm cloooooosssse!~ Here it COOOOOMMMMMs!" Roy shouted as he reached his climax.

"R-rROYILOVEYOU!" Kaldur shouted in one breath.

"KAAAAALLLLDUR!" Roy roared out his boyfriend's name as his hot semen filled Kaldur's anus.

Once that was done, the pair breathed heavily and just stayed in that position for a few minutes to catch their breath. After Roy finally caught his breath, he pulled out and flopped on the side of the bed in exhaustion. Kaldur lied next to him as they both relaxed on the bed next to each other after that hot, spicy, wet, and thrilling first-time sexual acts they performed together. Sweat, tears, and each others' semen covered their bodies. Kaldur put his head on Roy's shoulder while Roy brought their bodies closer together before he covered the both of them in the soft bed sheet.

Roy let out a satisfied sigh. "Ah Kal. You were amazing tonight."

"I was?" Kaldur asked.

Roy nodded in reply.

Kaldur chuckled. "That's good to hear that I didn't disappoint you. You were pretty Goddamn amazing yourself, Roy."

He smiled as the moonlight shone on the both of them. "I can't wait till the next time we do this again, Kal."

"Same here, though," he started to say before continuing, "this time I'm going to be top and you can be bottom."

Roy laughed. "Okay then, it's a deal. How about we make love in the morning? What do you say?"

Kaldur paused in thought before saying playfully, "Mmm, pass. I'm going to be sore as hell when morning comes after what you did to my ass. Hell, I probably won't be able to sit on the couch, chair, etc. from what you did to me."

"Fair enough, maybe in a couple of days or so we can have sex together again when you feel like it, love," Roy said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Kaldur replied as they both shared one last passionate and loving kiss with each other.

They broke away as Roy said, "Goodnight Kal. I love you, my sexy honey bun."

"Night Roy," Kaldur said before adding, "And quit calling me that."

Roy chuckled before responding, "Hmm, how about never."

Kaldur rolled his eyes.

"Get used to it Kal, I'm going to keep calling you that for ages to come."

" _Good night_ Roy."

With one last snicker, both Roy and Kaldur fell fast asleep in each other's embrace after the fiery passion they shared in their lovemaking for one another. They'll share many more nights full of lust and love for each other like this one in the near future. Until then, the two will peacefully sleep in each other's arms once morning comes.


End file.
